


The Coldest Of Hearts

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Redemption, cheesy ending, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: The class go to a Wayne Party™.





	The Coldest Of Hearts

Alfred was not happy. Miss Marinette was being mistreated by her so called ‘friends’ and not even her teacher was helping her.

'Well I guess it’s time to take matters into my own hands.’

…..

Marinette couldn’t help but feel anger and sadness at the same time. Lila had made up even more lies, this time about her long-distance boyfriend Damian.

After the class touched down in Gotham for their class trip, Marinette couldn’t help feeling excited to see her boyfriend. Then, that Lie-la girl, made something up about how she was an old family friend of the Wayne’s and how she was dating the youngest, Damian, Marinette’s boyfriend.

…..

When the class was visiting the Wayne Building, where Marinette had made plans to meet up with Damian, they started whispering to eachother about how maybe they’d actually meet a Wayne.

Of course, Lila, ever protecting her reputation said, “Of course not, they’re very important people. In fact, tonight, to apologise for not being able to meet up today, they’re hosting a magnificent party for me.”

Of course everyone took the bait and started fawning over Lila. They were so engrossed in Lila’s lies they didn’t notice Marinette walk up to a vaguely familiar boy.

They greeted eachother warmly, as if they knew eachother for years, which they did.

Lila noticed this exchange and loudly asked Marinette, “Oh, Mari, who’s your friend? He looks familiar, do you know the Wayne’s? We must have met at a party of theirs.”

Marinette’s friend smirked, “I guess you could say that.” Before turning to Marinette, “I’ll see you around, Angel. Invite your friends.” He gave her a kiss and walked away.

The girls in the class were squealing at Marinette, excited that she finally got over her crush on Adrien.

Lila, of course, did not like Marinette taking the attention away from her.

…..

The class were ready in their best clothes, standing outside of Wayne Manor. Lila looking slightly nervous, as she didn’t actually know the Wayne’s, but Marinette did by extention and could easily disprove her lies any second.

Lila, as confidently as she could knocked on the door. An older gentle opened the door, looked right passed Lila and onto Marinette, “Oh, Miss Marinette, you have arrived! I shall escort you and your friends to the coat room.”

Marinette smiled, “Merci, Alfred. How have your new recipes turned out?”

'Alfred’ spoke almost jovially, “Most magnificent, miss. I must thank your parents next time I see them.”

Lila realised this was her moment, “Oh, Marinette, getting friendly with the help, I see. So you obviously don’t know the Wayne’s as much as you said you did. Why would you lie to us, Mari, I thought we were friends.”

Marinette’s class sans Chloe (who refused to come in the first place) started glaring, 'How could she lie to us?’

As Alfred was about to speak up, Marinette sent a subtle gesture his way to tell him to stop. Marinette played dumb, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Lila, I never said I knew the Wayne’s. You must have misheard.”

Alfred, although suspicious of the liar, let them into the house.

As soon as she entered, the Vaguely Familiar Boy from earlier greeted Marinette and her class. The class obviously still hadn’t figured out who he was, yet.

“Please, help yourselves to solve food. Mr. Wayne will begin his speech soon and then the party will officially start.”

Adrien, who was quiet the whole time, pulled Marinette to the side and asked her, “What are you planning? I thought we agreed to not do anything to Lila?”

Marinette glared, “You might have, but I didn’t. And who said I was planning anything?”

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and made her way to the crowd surrounding a certain Bruce Wayne.

He began his speech, “Thank you all for coming, especially those who come all the way from Paris, France. We are here to celebrate my son Damians coming off age. As we all know, I am very strict as to when the media can take pictures of me and my family,” the crowd chuckled, “but as Damian is now off age, we would like to officially introduce him to the media.”

The few reporters in the crowd, who were specially invited because of their trustworthiness, readied their cameras as Bruce asked his son to appear beside him.

The class gasped as the Vaguely Familiar Boy who had kissed Marinette was revealed to be Damian Wayne. So that’s how they recognised him.

Lila however was trying to think of a way to escape, especially since the class would realise soon that Damian definitely wasn’t dating her.

But before she could leave, Mr. Wayne had started speaking again, “While we are talking, we would like to thank various people and places for their contribution to this party. The Robinson Bakery for their cakes and baked goods, the Smith Catering team for making all this delicious food, our friend and butler Alfred for helping us set up this whole party and last bit not least one Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who made by hand all of the outfits that my family and I are wearing.”

Marinette blushed a bit, especially as her classmates stared at her as of she grew three heads.

But that was not all, Jason, one of Damians older brothers, shouted from the side, “She’s also Damians girlfriend!”

That set off a cacophony of noise, classmates asking her if it was true, reporters scrambling to ask Damian to verify the statement and rich folk muttering in confusion as the boy in question had a very much cold personality, that they were sure would push away any potential significant others.

Then suddenly, a scream of 'anguish’ broke out, “Oh my Damipoo, how could you? You said you loved me. You gave me a ring!”

Lila, of course. She couldn’t let any positive attention go towards Marinette.

This obviously put a full 180 degree spin on things. Her classmates glared at Marinette and Damian, the reporters tried to ask Lila for a further statement and the rich people were still very confused, the boy who was colder than ice had two girls wrapped around his finger?

Marinette feeling extremely overwhelmed and scared, ran off towards another room. What she didn’t notice was a feather floating towards her and feed off her emotions.

A small Robin was formed from her fear and vowed, just like the real Robin, to protect her from the cruel in the world. He sat on her shoulder and waited for the inevitable.

The door to the room she was in slammed open and in came Adrien, “I thought you didn’t have a plan?! I thought you weren’t going to antagonise Lila!”

Marinette could only cry, “I didn’t. I didn’t know what was going to happen.”

Adrien glared at her, “I just want a normal school life! And you have to go be selfish!”

That was the trigger for the sentimonster to react, he flicked his wrist and Adrien was gone, small Robin have him the chance to be kind to Marinette, but because he wasn’t, he was sent to another dimension in time where he would learn from his mistakes.

For them it would take only a second for him to reappear, for Adrien, as long as it takes for him to realise he was wrong.

He came back not looking much more than a year or two older but looking like he would have an emotional breakdown. He was sent to 1939 where he learned that being passive could get people hurt. He apologised to Marinette, acknowledging he was in the wrong and went on his way, a shell of his former self.

Most of her classmates came in next, all of whom looked angry at her. The few that were kind in their anger were not sent away, but the rest were sent to the Times of the Reformation where they learned not to believe everything that comes from someone who uses you. They all came back at the same time, yet at different ages some looked to be the same age as when they left while others looked to be in their mid-twenties.

Next, came Alya. She came in with a fury, screaming at her about taking Damian from Lila. Little Robin barely had to think before sending her away to the 1400s Americas, where she learned not to believe people she has never met before over a trusted friend. She came back in her late thirties, the oldest of anyone so far. She begged for forgiveness from Marinette, which she willingly gave.

Soon enough, Lila burst in and started to threaten Marinette. She couldn’t even get the first word in, before Little Robin sent her away to Ancient Egypt. There she learnt the importance of telling the truth, although not for a very long time. When she arrived it was in a public square and she appeared out of nowhere, so naturally people assumed she was a goddess, and she didn’t correct them, but when she started to age people questioned her godliness. She told the people it was just her preferred form and everything went back to normal.

Soon, though, the Pharaoh became interested in this 'goddess’ and wished to marry her, she of course accepted, but as the day came towards her wedding day the Pharaoh asked her to change into a younger form. She promised him she would on the wedding day. She knew she had to leave the city and on the night before her wedding she tried to escape before being caught by the guards.

The Pharaoh realised the woman was not a goddess, like she told him she was, and instead a liar. He sentenced her to death.

Just before her demise she realised how important it was to tell the truth. She arrived back in the room she hadn’t been in for years and saw Marinette still young as ever, elle she was in her hands and knees in an old frail body.

Marinette, smiled at her, “I forgive you, Lila.”

She helped her walk to the ballroom as Little Robin disappeared, his work was done.

As Marrinette’s class saw her walk into the room with an elderly Lila they realised what had happened. It had happened to them as well.

Marinette placed Lila on a chair, before walking over to Damian.

He saw her approaching, “Don’t worry I have everything under control. I explained the situation.”

She smiled, “So did I. All I wanted was apologies, and with a few years work on their end, I got them.”

He raised his brow, “Is that why-”

Marinette couldn’t help but kiss him, she had to end on a high, and what a high it was. She hadn’t felt as happy in her life, to be in her boyfriend’s arms and no longer have the burden of her anger at her classmates.

Suddenly, a bright light, encased the room. All of her classmates who grew older in their time in the past, had changed back into their youthful selves with a new lease of life.

Marinette couldn’t believe it, “What? How?”

“Yes, Miraculous isn’t it,” she and Damian turned to see Alfred, “What true loves kiss can do after a situation with a Miraculous’ power. It can reverse almost anything.”

“Like the Ladybugs powers?” Marinette asked, blushing at the thought of Damian and herself being eachothers true love.

Alfred smiled, “I would think so, after all a 'Miraculous Ladybug’ comes from the love a Ladybug feels for all the people effected by the opposing miraculous. That’s why the Ladybug must be good enough to hold all that love in their heart.”

With a not so subtle wink Alfred walked off.

Damian smiled and kissed her knuckles, “Well, my true love, shall we dance.”

“Yes, we should.”

As they danced and looked at eachother lovingly, the rich folk at the party looked even more confused than ever. Maybe even the coldest of hearts can melt.


End file.
